


Battle Line

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [56]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin worries that Arthur will die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Line

**Title:** Battle Line  
 **Prompt:** #2. Hold the line  
 **Word Count:** 204  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Leon, Arthur  
 **Warnings:** blood, injuries  
 **Summary:** Merlin worries that Arthur will die. 

 

** Battle Line **  
Merlin was bandaging Arthur's arm when Leon burst into the tent. 

“Sire! They have reinforcements.” Leon's face was etched with worry. 

“How many?” Arthur asked as he pulled away from Merlin's hands. 

“Five hundred maybe more.” Leon told him. “I don't know if we can hold the line on much longer.” 

“We have no choice. If Odin and his men get through he will make his way to Camelot.” Arthur said. He got up and started to put his chainmail and armor back on. 

“Arthur, the wound in your arm is deep. I stitched it but if you move it around too much it will come undone.” Merlin said. 

“Stop being such an old woman, Merlin.” Arthur said. “Help me. I need to fight with my men.” 

Merlin looked at Leon for help and he got none. He finally got up and helped Arthur with his armor. 

“Tell them to hold, Leon. I will be there in a moment.” Arthur said.   
Leon rushed out. 

“Arthur you could bleed out and die.” Merlin said. 

“I could die from your cooking too.” Arthur shoved Merlin aside and grabbed his sword. 

“For the love of Camelot!” Arthur shouted as he left the tent.   
Merlin sighed and prayed.


End file.
